


Powerless

by Katee (admiralkate)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralkate/pseuds/Katee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never been powerless like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

He’d never not been in charge. Even as a child, his word carried more weight than his father’s.

So when he finds himself utterly at this woman’s mercy, the feeling is entirely foreign to him. Even with Joanna, he’d never lacked control – she may have been his equal, but never his superior. Ailsa, though… he couldn’t explain it. Couldn’t understand how she’d managed what she had. He wasn’t his father, wasn’t being led by his cock by some lithe wench (Ailsa was certainly lithe, but no wench). This wasn’t about his base urges. This was something else entirely. This was a corruption of his very soul (not that he’d ever held much stock in such concepts).

She kept him awake nights, and not always in a pleasant way. It troubled him, this hunger for her that couldn’t be slaked. He wanted to be near her, always. And not because he wanted to fuck her, though there was certainly that. Being with her, even just across a table, surrounded by lords and ladies nattering away, was both pleasure and torture. Thoughts of her distracted him in every waking moment, and she haunted his dreams. It was intolerable, especially at his age…


End file.
